Best Mistake
by WriterGirl216
Summary: Isabella Salvatore is basically alone in the world with her brothers being dead. Edward Cullen, the second love of her life, left. Her parents are dead. Her best friend, Lexi is dead. Her great grand nephew, Charlie, and his son, Jeremy are dead. Her friend Caroline Forbes is away at college along with Elena Gilbert. Bonnie Bennett is dead. So what her purpose in life now?
1. My Everything

**Summary: Isabella Salvatore is basically alone in the world with her brothers being dead. Edward Cullen, the second love of her life, left. Her parents are dead. Her best friend, Lexi is dead. Her great grand nephew, Charlie, and his son, Jeremy are dead. Her friend Caroline Forbes is away at college along with Elena Gilbert. Bonnie Bennett is dead. She befriends Matt Donovan and that's when Edward comes back. **

**Alright people, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Remember to review down at the bottom and follow the story if you like it. I would like constructive criticism. So here it is:**

_**Best Mistake**_

**..**

_I cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them._

_And then it was clear, I can't deny, I really miss him._

_To think that I was wrong._

_I guess you don't know what you got until its gone._

_Pain is just a consequence of love._

_I'm saying sorry for the sake of us._

_He wasn't my everything till' we were nothing._

_And its taking me a lot to say._

_But now that he's gone, my heart is missing something._

_So it's time I push my pride away._

_'Cause you are, you are, you are my everything._

_You are, you are, you are my everything._

**Artist: Ariana Grande**

**Song: My Everything**

**Album: My Everything**

**..**

**Narrators Point of View**

Flurries flew into Matt's windshield as he drove out of the town limits, his heater turned up all the way in his truck, his windshield wipers quick to brush off the snowflakes that landed. He couldn't believe that he let Caroline talk him into this. He didn't even know Isabella, really, all he knew about her was that she was Stefan and Damon's little sister. That she went out with Edward Cullen for a little bit until he broke up with her 4 months ago. And the reason she was turned into a vampire had something to do with Katherine Pierce and Alexander Masen. That and the fact that she was about 500 years old.

He took a left on the dirt road off of the highway, shivering slightly at how creepy it was. The woods blocked off any light that got through the clouds, leaving it dark so that if something came at you, you would most likely only see it as a silhouette. After about a mile through the scary woods, Matt finally hit an opening. The end of the woods. There stood The Salvatore Boarding House. 4 stories high, made up of dark colored bricks and shudders that would be covered in snow in no time. Over the years the old boarding house had been updated but not by much. Matt hadn't been here in months and yet it still looked the same, besides the fact that there was no smoke coming out of the living room chimney. A cold reminder that Damon wasn't in there having a drink next to the fire.

Matt parked his truck in front of the garage, he cut the engine before taking a breath and opening the door, letting the cold air and snow flakes hit him hard. He quickly got out and slammed the door shut, he walked toward the front door, eager to find shelter. He rung the door bell, 3 times but nothing, after what seemed to be 5 minutes, he pulled out his phone to call Caroline when he heard a soft voice croak behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked as he jumped at the sight of her. She was 10 feet away, in the front yard, covered in snowflakes, looking like a snow angel. Even though she wasn't looking her best, she still seemed to have a beautiful aura that engulfed her, that any human girl would have died to have. Literally. That was the price, Bella had to pay to get it.

Her skin was a deathly pale, her lips blue, probably from her being out in this weather too long. She worn a small black dress that was torn that was covered in mud, moss and others dead plants, he recognized it from the funeral for her brothers 4 months ago, it was lace and reached to her thighs and it was strapless and at the time it was in better shape. Her long waist-length brown hair was knotted and covered in snow flakes. Under her blood-shot eyes were dark crescents, to any normal human it would have been sleep loss but she was not normal, nor was she human. This was from lack of blood. She was starving her self. Her feet were bare. She stumbled closer to him until she was 2 feet from him, she took one more step toward him only to land into his arms. Even through his wool jacket, he could feel her lack of warmth. It was like holding an iceberg in his arms.

"Oh my God. What are you doing out here?" He asked, his voice shaking, knowing that she could snap at anytime and rip his throat out.

But she felt limp in his arms, so he picked her up bridal style and walked into the giant mansion. She wasn't as heavy as he thought she would be but then again he has never picked up a vampire. He doubted she would have let him if she was conscience.

He walked to the nearest bathroom, he set her down on the toilet where she slumped against the sink. After running hot bathwater into the tub he hesitantly stripped her of her dress, careful not to look at her body. Though he knew that she was attractive under her clothing, he didn't want to be accused of taking advantage of her in her vulnerable state. And Caroline would kill him for upsetting her. He carefully placed her in the hot water.

He took off his coat and pushed the long sleeves of his dark gray cheap cotton shirt up. She was still unconscious so he was forced to stay with her and hold her head up from the water. Not only would she kill him but also Caroline would if he wasn't careful and didn't treat her properly.

He felt her body slowly heat up and watched her eyes flutter. He was shocked at how long her dark eyelashes were. Once again any girl would kill to have looks as fine as Isabella did. And that is what Isabella had to do. She had to murder woody creatures. And even then that wasn't all, who knows how many innocent people she must have killed in cold blood. Matt shivered at that thought before going back to watching her.

His fingers started to run themselves through her long soaked hair. Her hair now had a dark tint to it. Almost black. He was trying to get out the dried leaves and twigs when Isabella's eyes shot open, she let out a gasp and so did Matt. She jumped up, sitting in the water and she wrapped her arms around chest and pulled her long alabaster legs up to her arms. She moved fast, causing the water to splash onto Matt.

"What are you doing?" She growled, she eyes narrowing at him.

"Making sure that you don't drown and that your body gets to the correct temperature. What ever temperature that is for you and your kind." He replied, looking down at the ground, getting up to his feet. "I'll go and build a fire before I leave."

He walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind him. She watched him with eyes that were calculating every move of his.

Matt walked upstairs and turned a left before going to the far end where a door stood. He knew it was Isabella's. He planned on just going into get clothing for her. Hopefully she didn't kill him for this. He opened the door quietly, his mind was blown at the size of it. There was a giant bed in the middle of the room with a dark oak headboard and matching furniture that included a desk, 2 dressers on each side of the room, a small couch that sat on the other side of the room along with 2 large book cases, and a vanity. It was all covered in dust and it smelt of stale roses and cinnamon. Her hard wood floor creaked as he walked on it. He pulled open a drawer and closed his eyes tightly.

This was her underwear/bra drawer. He should have known better than to open the top drawer. Then again she would need both of these under garments. It went from cotton to lace. Each piece had matching. And not a pair was the same color. It was neatly organized. He pulled out her white cotton bra and matching panties. He picked up both and was about to open the next drawer when he heard her voice.

"Why are you here?" She asked, Matt turned around to face her. Her eyes dropped to her undergarments that were still in his hand. He flushed with embarrassment. She was laughing under her breath when he dropped them onto her bed.

She was only wrapped in a small white towel. She walked over to the bed and dropped her towel. He got a glance at her pale skin. Her womanly curves. Curves that were so defined that you wouldn't see them on a 16 year-old girl. Matt looked up at the ceiling and tried to concentrate on something else. Other than the fact that he had an inhumanly beautiful naked girl just 4 feet from me.

"What? Its not like you haven't seen a naked woman before. You had something going on with Rebekah didn't you?" She asked snapping on her bra.

"Well...uh...yeah but-" Matt stuttered slightly, rubbing the back of my neck. Still trying to look around the room without looking at her.

"See? Now answer my first question. Why are you here?" She snapped.

"Caroline called." That's all Matt need to say before she responded.

"Of course she did." Bella nodded with a grimace on her face.

"She was worried." He tried to reason as she stomped out of the room.

"Because I, a 500 and something year-old cannot take care of myself." She rolled her eyes as they walked down the flight of stairs.

"Well, based on the shape I found you in...I would assume you cant take care of yourself." He said a bit hesitantly. Her eyes narrowed on his large, football-star form. She was small, he noticed, around 5'1 maybe. But her confidence made up for it big time.

"Listen, Quarterback, if I wanted your opinion, I would've asked for it. Now why don't you run along and bust the dinning room table. If your lucky I'll give you a five dollar tip." She said sweetly. Matt flinched because he knew she knew his financial state and why he was there.

"I know you are hurt but do you have to take it out on me?" He asked following her to the living room. He headed over to the fire place. There was dry wood sitting next to it and so he started a fire.

"Hurt." She scoffed. "You humans are all the same. You think that I can just get on with my life. Don't you get it? I have no life."

"Why don't you make one?"

"I tried. I came here and I went to school all the way until I graduated. Look where that got me. I've hit rock bottom so hard, I have to look up to see the bottom."

"I think you are feeling bad for yourself." He shook his head.

"If I don't then who will?" She questions.

"There are worst things."

"Oh really. Like you situation? You're broke and you have a dead sister? A dead-beat mother?" Matt winced as she spat out those worst. "Try living as long as I have then finally getting the second chance at having a family and a soul mate only to lose it all because of things that you have no control over. And now being alone. I don't want to live this life anymore." She said picking at the couch cushion.

"Then don't."

"Are you encouraging me to commit suicide? Then you might as well do it with me because Caroline will ill you if I go through with it." She lets one side of her mouth lift itself up in a small smile.

"Not suicide. Make another new life."

"Only to get hurt again."

"Pain is the consequence of love. You know that humans won't last forever." Matt stared at her from next to her fireplace.

"He will though. Damon and Stefan should have." Her voice broke as she spoke, multiple times.

He as in Edward Cullen.

"So let him go."

"I can't. And that sucks. I told him that I would always be waiting for him. What if he came back and I was gone?" She said and he gave her an unsure look. "I know that it is a slim chance but its hope. And I will hold on to that hope as hard as I can because its really all I have left."

"Why would you want someone who left you for another?" Matt's brow furrowed.

"Tanya was the better choice. The safer choice. I encouraged him to go to her. He was stubborn at the time." She let out a small, weak chuckle, her chocolate eyes were far away.

That confused Matt even more. "If she was the right choice than why wait for him?"

Isabella shook herself from the memory before answering."Because I'm selfish."

"You let him go because you wanted him to be safe. How is that selfish?"

"Even though a larger part of me is glad that he is safe and no longer involved in my life, I cant shake this small part of me that wish that his relationship with Tanya Denali fails."

"That's hope and love for you."

"It hurts...but I wouldn't change it for the world. The pain reminds me of him. He was My Everything." A faint smile lights up her face as she talks of her lost love.

**..**

**What do you all think? I teared up a bit while writing this. Just to let you all know, Matt and Bella have no romantic feelings for each other. Just friendship! Review please. Let me know what you all think. Follow me on Twitter.**

** KMariaVento**


	2. One Last Time

**Summary: Isabella Salvatore is basically alone in the world with her brothers being dead. Edward Cullen, the second love of her life, left. Her parents are dead. Her best friend, Lexi is dead. Her great grand nephew, Charlie, and his son, Jeremy are dead. Her friend Caroline Forbes is away at college along with Elena Gilbert. Bonnie Bennett is dead. She befriends Matt Donovan and that's when Edward comes back.**

**Hey, Loves! I am in desperate need of a Beta. Not just someone who can correct my errors but also someone who can help make the story better and give me advice. Message me if you want the job and we'll talk.**

**Oh and I apologize for any mistakes. This is my first time writing in a third persons view so I forget that it is 'I' and that it is 'She' or 'He'.**

**Thank you to, decadenceofmysoul, for reviewing!**

**And lets continues on...**

_**Best Mistake**_

..

_I was a liar_  
_I gave into the fire_  
_I know I should've fought it_  
_At least I'm being honest_  
_Feel like a failure_  
_'Cause I know that I failed you_  
_I should've done you better_  
_'Cause you don't want a liar _

_And I know, and I know, and I know_  
_She gives you everything but, boy, I couldn't give it to you_  
_And I know, and I know, and I know_  
_That you got everything_  
_But I got nothing here without you_

_So one last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_  
_One more time_  
_I promise after that, I'll let you go_  
_Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_  
_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_  
_One last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_

**Song: One Last Time**

**Artist: Ariana Grande**

**Album: My Everything**

**..**

**Narrators Point of View**

As Matt placed more wood in the fire to make sure it wouldn't go down for awhile, Isabella got up from her spot on the couch to look out the large window next to the fire place. The windows had been covered with large dark drapes to prevent light from reaching the inside. She watched as each snowflake took its time to reach the ground.

The snow wasn't bad, she decided but when she touched the glass a light shiver ran up her back. She'd be around humans for so long that it was just a reflex. It wasn't actually cold to her but to mortal it would be. She turned around to look at the boy in her house. He didn't look like normal boys but at the same time he did.

He was broad around the shoulders, much like Emmett but not as extreme. A football player would be the all time perfect description. But his face. It wasn't hideous, of course. It was handsome for a human. Though the bags under his eyes looked as if they should be on a 40 year-old. Not a college Freshman. His sparking blue eyes were loosing their sparkle and turning dull. Slowly but I could see it. And for some reason it hurt. He had longer blonde locks from when Isabella had last seen him.

"What happened to college?" Matt suddenly asked which brought Isabella out of her deep thoughts.

"Hmmm?" She had heard him but she wanted to put off the question as much as possible.

Matt knew what she was doing. "College. Caroline mentioned that you were going to go 4 months ago but you're here."

"It was a mistake." She shrugged.

"How?"

"You aren't going to stop until I tell are you?" Isabella sighed and Matt shook his head. "Caroline has chosen for us to go to Dartmouth and I agreed. He was going there with Tanya. Apparently there was a good size of forest there for hunting."

"So you left because of him?" Matt asked incredulously. He was taking online courses because he couldn't afford the tuition and he couldn't get a scholarship with his average grades.

She shrugs. "I don't need college. I have graduated so many times. Caroline chose Dartmouth because of the forest and because it was someplace that I had never been."

"You let him run you out." Matt didn't like how she was trying to play it off. He knew that she really didn't want to let Caroline and Elena go off to college alone. Stefan and Damon would've wanted her to go with them just in case.

"He tried to talk me out of leaving but...I couldn't stay there." She gulped, internally cursing herself for not being able to control herself. She had so much control and yet at that moment all she wanted to do was rip Tanya apart and throw her into a blazing fire. Her control vanished and she almost did but then she saw the smile on Edwards face before he noticed her. He was happy, she had cracked a joke or something and he was laughing. It wasn't fake either.

_***Flashback***_

Caroline had apologized non-stop when they had gotten back to their dorm. Bella told her not worry about it but it wasn't very convincing. At least not to Caroline. Elena was standing next to Caroline, not saying a word but Bella could see the sympathetic looks that were directed right at her.

Elena hadn't gotten over Damon or Stefans death. Bella knew for a fact that if Edward found out about their deaths, that he would blame himself and that would hurt her. Her problems weren't his anymore. They should've never been in the first place. She should've known all along that it wouldn't work out that way.

"One night in the town. Please Bella. I never see you out and now you're leaving. I don't want you to leave without at least one night of fun." She begged Bella and Bella couldn't resist though she probably should've.

**-Later in Time-**

Bella had downed her 6th shot and she felt better than she had in months. The liquid traveled down her throat, burning all the way. One of the Sororities had invited them to the party. Bella hadn't cared enough to learn the name of the sorority though all she was there for was the drink and the dancing.

Drunk Bella had always been Fun Bella.

She started dancing on the living room coffee table. Twirling around and waving her hands up in the air, moving her hips wildly. Guys kept handing he drinks and she accepted with no hesitation. It was until this guy, a Senior most likely, wanted to do body shots. He was very pretty. He had superman hair and crystal blue eyes, and strong jaw and a killer body. Bella accepted the offer.

She jumped down off the coffee table and he laid down on it, she lifted his black cotton T-shirt before licking is stomach before sprinkling salt on to it. lsabella placed a lime wedge between his lips and making sure the shot glass was full before bending down to lick the salt off. She gulped down the shot of Tequila and took the lime from his mouth with hers. Once she was done she gave his a kiss on the lips. She planned for it to only be a peck but the guy wanted more.

She obliged. Fun Bella had always been Easy Bella.

He sat up on the coffee table and pulled her to him and into his lap so she was straddling him. His lips were much different than she grown used to. Warmer than hers. Softer than any guy she had kissed in the passed 20 years. Edwards were soft but they let her wanting more. His tounge was warm too, sweet even. She could feel his pulse which was also something that she had forgotten about humans too.

His lips traveled down the length of her neck and she tilted her head back with her eyes closed until she felt a familiar presence. Edward. Her eyes popped open and she met his eyes that were only 5 feet from her.

She froze seeing him. His eyes held hurt and betrayal before directing to fury. He stalked toward them, grabbing her arm and pulling her off of the guy.

"What the-"He started before seeing Edward's eyes.

"Ever touch her again and I _will_ kill you." Edward grinded his teeth together before throwing a punch at the guy.

"Are you insane?!" Bella cried out trying to go to the guy to help him. She didn't care about that guy but this was her fault not his. She wanted to heal him even but Edward's arms locked around her forcing her to the door. "Let go!"

"Quit fighting Bella." Edward said between his teeth.

Once they were a block from the house he let go of her.

"What was that?" He spat.

"What was what?"

"He kissed you and you let him."

"So what?"

"You didn't hear the things he was thinking. He was planning on defiling you. _Using_ you." His hands clenched into pale fists.

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head while crossing her arms. "It was mutual. And I was going to use him too."

"You would've slept with him?"

"None of your business." Bella started to walk away, she wasn't angry. No she was glad Edward had stopped her from making that mistake but she wasn't about to tell him that. He grabbed her and pulled her back so that he could stare into her eyes to try and attempt to know what was going on in that beautiful mind of hers.

He didn't like was he saw.

Her make up was smeared and she head tears welled up in her wide eyes. Her eyes showed him hurt and pain. He caused some of that and he knew it. He wanted to take it away. He looked at her lips and then back at her eyes. There was nothing in them that said that she didn't want him to kiss her. So that is what he did. He kissed her, making up for lost time.

Somehow they ended up back in her room, sharing a night of love and passion. She took his virginity which she was secretly glad for.

In the morning, he was gone and it was painful but she didn't regret it. How could she? That same morning though, was the morning she was gone.

***End of flashback***

"How couldn't you regret that?" Matt asked.

"Because I love him. Because in those small moments, he was mine again." She shrugged, not caring if he judged her or not. "I will cherish them forever."

**..**

**Give your opinion of this chapter by reviewing. **


	3. Her Diamonds

**Summary: Isabella Salvatore is basically alone in the world with her brothers being dead. Edward Cullen, the second love of her life, left. Her parents are dead. Her best friend, Lexi is dead. Her great grand nephew, Charlie, and his son, Jeremy are dead. Her friend Caroline Forbes is away at college along with Elena Gilbert. Bonnie Bennett is dead. She befriends Matt Donovan and that's when Edward comes back.**

**Hello, my wonderful readers. Welcome back! Thank you to those who followed/favorited my story. I hope you all are enjoying it! **

_**Best Mistake**_

**..**

_And she says oh, I cant take no more._

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor and her diamonds bring me down._

_Cause I can't help her now._

_She's down in it. _

_She tried her best but now she can't win._

_Its hard to see them on the ground._

_Her diamonds falling down._

_She sits down and stares into the distance._

_It takes all night._

_And I know I could break her concentration._

_But it don't feel right._

_By the light of the moon she rubs her eyes._

_Sits down on the bed and starts to cry._

_And there's something less about her._

**Song: Her Diamonds**

**Artist: Rob Thomas**

**Album: cradlesong**

**..**

**Narrators point of view**

2 weeks had flown by and more and more Matt started to enjoy being around Isabella Salvatore. He brought her burgers and milk shakes from the grill while she helped him with his homework. History, math, Italian, science, and English. Even though she did enjoy his company also, she was hesitant about letting him into her life. Not only was it dangerous for him but he was human and he wasn't going to last forever so in the end it wouldn't turn out well for her.

She knew this and yet she could feel herself getting closer to him.

That worried her.

But she could see why so many girls chased after the boy. He was beautiful inside and out. And truly one of the last gentleman left on this Earth.

Matt could see a bit of the light returning to Isabella's eyes when she helped him study. She also became better when it came to feeding consistently and changing her clothing. She wasn't happy but she was healed a bit. She cracked a smile or two sometimes and Matt could see the dimples.

She was coming out of her shell for the first time in a while...all until the day of November 5th. Matt had come back after his shift at the Grill to find the Salvatore House trash and Isabella sitting in the middle of it. She was shaking and sobbing while clutching on to what Matt could see as Stefan's leather jacket.

"Hey, what is it? What's wrong?" He stepped next to her and squatted down.

She shook her head, pressing her face into his jacket. Matt didn't want to do this but he wasn't left with much of a choice. He had to get her out of here and up stairs. She needed rest and he needed to clean this place up. Caroline was supposed to be coming over soon.

Matt picked up the small but very old vampire, he thought that she would try and fight him on it but she didn't for which he was glad for. He watched is step so that he wouldn't trip and drop her. He doubted that she would ever let him pick her up again after that.

He took the steps of the stairs even more carefully until he was on the last one. He stridded to her bedroom door and sat her down of the bed. He jaw was clenched as she sniffled and her hair was sticking to her wet face. Yet, she was still beautiful even though something seemed to be missing, there was something less about her shaking form. Her giant heart.

Even though it seemed as if she hated everyone, she didn't. She was just upset over everything that had happened. If she were human, Matt was sure that she would've died of a broken heart, long ago. He sat down on the bench of her vanity and watched her cry, not knowing what else to do but not having the heart to leave her.

Finally her tears stopped falling. And her breathing seemed to deepen. She was indeed asleep. Matt stood up, trying to be quiet when he heard the door bell.

'Dammit, he thought, he didn't get to clean up before Caroline got here.

He sped down the stairs, he didn't know why though, he knew Caroline would hear his foot steps if he had gone slow. He guessed he felt that he needed her help. He needed to know what was the matter with Isabella. He pulled the door open and there stood the golden-haired, green-eyed Caroline. The moonlight shined against her blonde hair. She had a bright smile on her face and went to hug him.

"Thank you so much for taking care of her! Its good-" She cut off when she had seen the living room. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I got back from the grill and found her sitting in the middle of all of this." He waved to the living room, the couches were upside down. The stands were broken and the pieces strewn around. The carpet was stained with blood. Obviously Isabella's. Picture frames were shattered.

It looked like a mini hurricane had hit the Salvatore's living room.

"Well, I guess that's a hint that she wants to redecorate." Caroline tried to joke as she kicked a leg from a night stand that was made up of very expensive dark oak.

"Are you sure you should redecorate?" Matt asked, there was concern in his voice. He didn't want Isabella to be even more upset if she found that her living room was changed even the slightest bit.

"I kind of have to. I don't where she would expect me to find a rug that is centuries old along with stands. The couches might be ok." Caroline murmured, attempting to get a good look at them, she looked up at him. "Where is she now?"

"Upstairs. Asleep."

"Good. She doesn't need to see this. I'll start cleaning, you go out side to my car, there are groceries in the trunk. Bring them in and put them away." Caroline pressed her keys into his hand before turning to the kitchen.

"Caroline?" She looked back at Matt. "What is she so upset?" Matt watched as her expression turned very somber.

"Today's the day that Stefan Salvatore was born." She answered before pushing one of the doors to the hallway that connect to the kitchen.

Matt stood there shocked. It all made sense now. All of it and he felt bad. He got to her car, it was around 7 now and it was already dark. He took the key and unlocked the trunk when he heard leaves crunching. Looking up quickly, he scanned what he could see around him. Not much but so far nothing.

'Its probably an animal. Isabella hasn't been feeding on animals for a while so they're repopulating and getting ready for migration.' Matt convinced himself but he shouldn't have played it off because before he knew it he was on the ground and his vision was blurred.

Caroline had gone to the kitchen, she was alone with her thoughts. She could hear Bella twist and turn in her bed. She was having yet another nightmare. Caroline hated the fact that she had to leave Bella alone for as long as she did. Caroline had to help Elena and herself mourn and get over all the deaths before she could even think about helping Bella. That's why she had Matt help her because Matt always knew the right things to say. He was a good and innocent soul. If anyone could help with the loss of a sibling, it was Matt.

Caroline heard the front door opening. She grabbed the broom for the closet in the kitchen before shouting at the door. "Matt, can you find the carpet cleaner in one of those bags? Oh! And the trash bags." She said, coming back into the living room.

She looked around for any sign of life but nothing. Suddenly she was thrown into the wall in front of her. She slumped to the ground for a second before she was up on her feet. The man was huge, around 7 feet maybe, all dressed in black. She tried to kick him but her caught her foot and threw her to the ground. She heard a sickening pop and knew he stepped on her leg. The large man let his fist go into her cheek.

"Hey, watch it. You are marking up the merchandise." Another man called out from the entry way. From what Caroline could see than man wasn't very tall maybe 5'7. He had dirty blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and was dressed in clothing that obviously wasn't cheap. Everything about him screamed rich except his size.

The giant stopped for a second before stepping back. The small one took his place and squatted down in front of the broken girl in front of him. "Such a beauty." He whispered, using his fingers to stroke the skin that was bruised. "Be good or else we might have to damage this soft skin even more. Now, sweets, tell me where you other friend is." He demanded in a soothing tone, his voice laced with an unrecognizable accent. It seemed as though the man had been around a long time to pick up such a voice.

Something snapped in Caroline and she shouted out. "Bella! Bella! Bella, run! Bella, get out! _Now_!"

The man looked at her in disappointment before nodding at the giant. Caroline was still yelling when the giant struck her with a needle filled with vervain. Slowly her words turned to slurs and her vision failed her.

Bella watched as they dragged her friend out of the house from the bars of the stair case.

"Check every nook and cranny. I want the other one found." The man with the blonde hair announced.

Bella jumped up, quietly, hoping the old floor wouldn't creak under her as she walked a crossed it. To her luck it didn't but the large mans foot steps could be heard through out the house. It was just a matter of time before they found her.

She knew these men. Or at least she had heard of them. From Rose-Marie or just Rose. She had been a 'friend' of Damon's. She was nice enough and she had a lot of knowledge when it came to vampires. And these men were something she knew of. They were here to take Bella. And to sell her. Or her body to be exact. They were into sex-trafficking. It's how they made their money.

Rose's friend, Mary Porter, or Scary Mary as Damon called her, was captured by them. They killed her after about a century because she was 'used up goods' as they put it. The group was made up of her race of vampires, humans, and the Cullen's version of vampires. Very powerful so no one dared to even step against them.

'Oh God, please.' Bella ran into Damons room, trying to see out the window. Every side was blocked by at least 3 guys. She pressed her hand to her mouth and let out a silent sob. She wouldn't make it out. Those guys were definitely trained when it came to fighting. She was taught how to fight but she was no match. Some of them had at least 400 years on her 500 years.

She had to think but her mind was working so fast, she couldn't process it all. She jumped into Damons bathroom and hide in the cabinet under the sink. Pressing her legs against her chest and let the tears pour from her eyes. There was no way in hell that they wouldn't find her.

'I love you, Edward. I am sorry.' She thought. Seeing his face etched into her mind. His perfect features. The only thing keeping her sane as she waited for the man to find her. The foot steps were getting closer and her breathing accelerated.

'Please help me, Stefan, Damon. Please.' She cried internally but her pleads were futile. If they had been here, Bella knew they would've convinced the men not to take her. They would've fought for her if the men wanted to.

But that was just it. They weren't here to protect her. They weren't here to check under her bed for monsters or hold her and save her from nightmares. They couldn't hold her now and save her from this nightmare. They were gone. She was alone and she couldn't even save Caroline.

The once very selfish and self-absorbed insecure girl who was now one of the most caring and loving person. The one who stayed and tried to take care of her. Sure she had left for college but Bella knew if she had called her at anytime in the day for any reason, Caroline would be there in no time.

She hoped that Matt had found a way out of this. Somehow. The footsteps were unbearably closer and Bella bit her bottom lip to keep from letting a sob pass through her lips. She closed her eyes and felt even more tear run down her cheeks. A cold sweat covered her body.

She heard the man break down Damons door and check throughout the room before coming into the bathroom, he tore down off the door to the shower. Looking about until her caught her scent. She heard his nose working and knew that she was indeed done. She was a goner. No one could save her now. He wrenched open the cabinet door and pulled her out by her hair.

She worked on trying to not cry out as he dragged her down stairs, his grip still firmly in her hair. The house was a complete and utter mess. There were men stealing from her and putting old treasures and family memories into large bags.

The man threw her on to the ground next to a passed out Caroline. Bella sat up and touched Caroline, checking over her. She was 'alive' if you could call her that.

"I'm so sorry." She whisper in her ear before jumping up and throwing her small form at the 7ft man. Snarling and spitting, biting and thrashing. Punching anywhere she could reach. He kicked her off of him but she grabbed a wooden leg to one of the stands and drove it into his heart. For a second there she actually thought she had a chance until she too was struck by a needle.

"Must I do everything by myself?" The blonde haired man rolled his eyes.

Bella could feel her body shutting down. It was a slow process though because for the last 300 years she had been drinking vervain. Yes, it had made her weak, physically but mentally it made her strong. She had become used to it.

The men latched on to her limbs like leeches. She was blindfolded and being lifted up. She was still struggling against their hold, even as they hit her up against the door frame and the porch posts/ railings. She yelled at them, cursing them and spitting at them.

Matt heard Caroline screaming and lots of shouting and cursing. Things were being broken.

Matt tried desperately to move his lazy limbs but nothing, they weren't responding to his head. He seen head lights flash in front of the house and watched as about 4 guys came out of the van. Matt could hear the shrill screaming and the struggles getting closer. The front door opened and about 5 guys came out. From what Matt could see, 2 were holding on to a limp-looking Caroline and the others were stumbling with Isabella who was still fighting.

"We are going to have to give her another one." One spoke, he seemed to be the leader of it all. They shoved something into Isabella's stomach. And she let out a yelp before surrendering to the darkness.

Matt tried to say her name but the syllables were useless. They dumped both bodies into the back of a van before piling into the vehicle and speeding off. It started to rain and Matts vision got worse. He finally succumbed into the darkness.

**..**

Sunrays hit Matts face and his eyes slowly opened. He was out side, he looked up at the partially cloudy sky in wonder before sitting up and looking around. His clothes were wet and he was in the driveway of the Salvatore Boarding house. That when the memories flashed throughout his mind. Caroline and Isabella being taken by a bunch of men in a van.

He jumped up and ran into the house. If he thought that it was trashed before he obviously didn't know it could be worst. There was a dead man in the middle of the living room. He'd been staked.

"Matt! Caroline! Bella!" He heard a female voice call out. Elena.

She walked up the steps of the house to find the door ripped off its hinges. Worry spread throughout her veins until she seen Matt standing there. She wrapped her arms around him before smelling his spilled blood and seeing the house.

"What happened? Where is Caroline and Bella?" She asked looking around and seeing the dead vampire. Matts eyes filled with tears. "Matt?"

"They were taken." He whispered.

A lump rose in Elena's throat but she finally got the words that she need to get out. "By who?"

"I don't know. But I might know someone who does." He said, pulling out is phone and searching through his contacts until her found the right one. He clicked call and waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"I need your help." Matt croaked through the tears.

**..**

**Alright, loves, who is it? Cliff hangers can be fun, sometimes. This chapter was hard for me to write but I managed. I'd love to know what your thoughts are so review! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Summary: Isabella Salvatore is basically alone in the world with her brothers being dead. Edward Cullen, the second love of her life, left. Her parents are dead. Her best friend, Lexi is dead. Her great grand nephew, Charlie, and his son, Jeremy are dead. Her friend Caroline Forbes is away at college along with Elena Gilbert. Bonnie Bennett is dead. She befriends Matt Donovan and that's when Edward comes back.**

**I'd like to thank BookWarmDracosGirl13 and Mariah for reviewing. It meant a lot so Thank you! **

**Also a major thank you, searchingforsanity19 for including this story in your community, Twilight Delight. I recommend it to all of you, I tried it out and found some really great stories on there so it was a big compliment to even be apart of it. Once again thank you! **

**And last be not least. Thank you to all of you who are taking the time to read this, along with those who followed/favorited this story. **

**THANK YOU!**

**Lets continue on!**

_**Best Mistake**_

_**..**_

_Summer has gone and past._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Like my fathers gone to pass._

_7 years has gone so fast._

_Wake me up when September ends._

_Here comes the rain again._

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again._

_Becoming who we are._

_As my memory rest._

_But never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

**Song: Wake me up when September Ends**

**Artist: Green Day**

**Album: American Idiot**

**..**

**Narrators point of view.**

"Don't be an idiot, Elena. It would be easy for me and very hard for you. You aren't coming. Matt can since first of all because he didn't try to kill me, nor did he dagger me. And plus there are humans roaming around all over that place. He could easily fit in and their weapons cannot kill me so...not that I would actually care if you died but Matt would." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she tried to reason with the young vampire who annoyed her to no end.

Elena's temper flared, she was still upset that Matt had called her "We are talking about saving my best friends and-"

"Oh now you consider her BFF material, you didn't before when you left her alone to deal with the deaths of her brothers, her friends, the leaving of her boyfriend. I think the only reason that you care is because she may be the one to look after Caroline."

Elena ignored her comment. There was no use in fighting with her, she always bit back with another. There was still 1 question roaming around in her head. "So why didn't you eliminate these guys before?"

"I am not the Volturi and even if I was, they aren't exactly breaking any law of theirs. Our race of vampires don't have laws though. "

"So you let them exist, men who rape and beat women for money?" Elena spat.

"I don't have to defend my actions to you." Rebekah shook her head. "Be glad that I am helping you." She turns to Matt and her tone turns soft. "I might be able to get Elijah and Kol. Elijah likes to do the right thing, plus he feels for Isabella for losing her brothers. And well, Kol will always have that weak spot for Isabella. Maybe even Nicklaus will help if he is in a good mood." She jokes. "But we must move fast. Since Bella is beautiful, and she is a well-known vampire, she will be worth more. She will most likely have more time than Caroline because there will be a lot of bidders."

"So Caroline will be nothing?" Elena asked.

"No. She will be used of course but she wont be worth as much because of how young she is and the small amount of people she had killed. Isabella Salvatore is known in the vampire world. She has killed a lot of people, both immortal and human. That is what excites these men. Dominating a supposed strong, beautiful female vampires." Rebekah shuddered in disgust.

Matt nodded, his face was blank, emotionless but on the inside it was anything but that. Feelings swirled around in his head, his heart and his soul. Guilt, worry, concern, determination, anger, emotional pain. "So what's the plan?"

"First, we study the information that we have on this coven. We find out everything we can on each member. We find out their past histories, their secrets, their weaknesses and we exploit them."

"Where do you expect we get that information from?" Elena's eyebrows furrowed.

"I've called in an acquaintance. He should be here in less than 5 minutes." There was a knock on the door, Matt jumped slightly at the sound, his head still pounding from the drug that was injected into blood stream. Rebekah managed a weak smile before getting up to answer the door.

"Slater." Rebekah greeted the guest.

**..**

Isabella's eyes opened and she sat up groggily. Her throat was burning and her senses seemed to be dull. Way too dull. Her limbs were heavy. The felt as though she were human, carrying 40 pound weights on each of them. It took all of her energy to get up from her spot the bed. She fell to the ground when she was off the bed. Her body felt as though it hadn't been used in a while. She raised her hand to grip the bed for support when she felt a warm sensation shot through her hand before it made contact with the bed.

She finally got to her feet, her head feeling as though it was going through the worst hangover in history. She looked at the bed where I had been sleeping in and jumped back. There she was, her body at least, still laying bed with her eyes shut.

'I'm dead.'

'I'm _dead_.'

'I'm DEAD!'

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

'Ok count to 3 and open your eyes. You will be in your body and you will be asleep at the most.' She thought calmly.

'1...2...3' She let out a shaky breath before opening her eyes to see the same scene laid out before her. Isabella's body was laid out before her. She was dressed in the deepest crimson lace lingerie she'd ever seen. She had the most detailed make up on and it went together with her 'outfit'. Her hair was in a perfect dark array of curls. Her skin looked so touchable and soft. She absolutely hated it. It wasn't her. Not at all.

What hit her hard was the fact that all 4 of her limbs were tied to the bed posts. It was a beautiful mahogany bed set with matching dressers. The room was a peach color with white carpet. Everything in it seemed to have cost a fortune.

She started to pull at the rope around her ankles but somehow she knew that they were vervain. Plus her fingers were lazy and uncooperative. She looked for something to grab, anything but there was nothing. The room was bare and she couldn't take a look in the dresser drawers.

"How do Ghosts do this?!" She growled in frustration. Isabella's sleeping body twitched and her ghost form had a bit of hope flow into her gut.

The door clicked open and a woman walked in, she was a pale blonde, with snowy white skin and navy blue eyes that were dull. She wore minimal make up and she was dressed in a beige dress that complimented her curves perfectly. She was carrying a metal tray, Isabella got a good look on what was on the tray. The hope was officially gone.

"No!" She gasped and tried to stand in front of the woman who was heading toward her sleeping body. The woman walked right through her, shivering slightly but continuing on. "Stop!" Isabella's attempts were useless.

The woman took the needle before shoving it into Isabella's arm. Even in Ghost form, Isabella felt that. She cursed, rubbing her arm soothingly, as she felt the vervain get released into her blood stream.

"Stupid blonde." She grumbled.

Blonde.

_Caroline! _

Isabella couldn't believe that she had almost forgotten her friend. She followed the blonde out the door, taking note of the large door. Steel? Along with the multiple padlocks. She rolled her eyes, even if they hadn't established the padlocks or the steel door she wouldn't even be able to leave. Thanks to the injections of the vervain. She couldn't even twitch.

She fell into step behind the blonde woman looking around the strange place, taking in the way it looked like an elegant apartment hallway. She watched a man walk toward them, he nodded to the blonde lady who nodded back respectfully before heading into one of the doors. Isabella got a good look inside before the door was shut tightly. It was much like the room where her body was. And there was a girl lying on the bed but the girl was conscience, slurring, attempting to yell but not being able to.

Isabella felt a large wave of guilt come over her. She hated the fact that she had to leave the girl behind but she had to find Caroline, her number 1 priority right now. As she walked by each room, she heard some sort of noise. She didn't want to think of what was happening in each room. Though she could practically feel the emotions burn into her skin, and find their way into her soul.

Her eyes wanted to water but she shook it off and kept her face blank. They made their way outside . She looked around, the inside was beautiful but the outside was a real dump. Next to the building, she found another small building with men lined up outside of it. Each man handed the people at the door a wad of cash and in exchange, they were given a card. From what Bella could see, it was a card with a number on it. She went off on her own, and slipped thou the door. She found that it was a large room with stalls lined up one after another. Curtain doors covered each stall.

She started looking through each one, looking at the thing that stood out the most on each girl. Black hair, brunette, dirty blonde, red hair, blue eyes, brown eyes, hazel eyes, gray eyes. She was on the last 5 stalls when finally she came crossed the golden haired, green-eyed beauty that was Caroline Forbes.

Caroline laid there, heavily chained to the cheap, dirty mattress. Sweat drenched her face and hair. She laid there passed out. Her wrists were purple from the bruising around them, they were bleeding too from straining against them along with her ankles. Her breathing, heavy and even but that was the only thing relaxed, her form screamed frightened and her expression was filled with terror and worry. Her sweaty brow furrowed.

"Caroline!" Bella cried out flashing to her friends side, trying to lift the chains off of Caroline. But just like before, she couldn't even touch them. "Caroline I need you to wake up. You can break them if you really concentrate. Please, Caroline, please. Wake up. I need you to wake up, please." Bella begged at the bed side of her friend, kneeling, next to her.

She heard the curtain ruffle and felt another presence. She looked up and found a man that looked about in his late 30's early 40's. His hair was red and greasy, his eyes a pale blue and his form was skinny and washed out besides his beer belly. He was dressed well. He had an evil glint in his eyes and Bella knew he wasn't here to talk business.

"No." She whispered, her voice breaking as a lump rose in her throat, uncomfortably. She turned back to Caroline. "Caroline! Caroline, please. Wake up! You have to wake up!"

The man took off his jacket and set it on the ground next to the door. "No! You cant do this!" She jumped up and tried to push him back, wishing with all her might that she could rip this man into shreds. "No. Please, don't do this to her! God, Please!" She yelled, tears filling her eyes.

She cried, she begged, she cursed him and his family and all of his loved ones, swearing to kill him and everyone he had ever met but in the end, he got what he wanted. Ripping off any clothing that was still on Caroline's body before taking off his and shoving into her. She cried out, slowly waking up. Her voice was scratchy as she begged him to stop.

Isabella tried to reach for the wall but her knees hit the ground. She bent over in a fetal position, covering her ears and closing her eyes while she allowed screams to rip through her mouth and tears to wet her face.

After what felt like millions of years later, she felt something touch her shoulder. She jumped before seeing a hand on her she looked up and seen a sight that she never thought she would see again.

**..**

**Not a major cliffhanger... but it still counts! Congratulations to BookWarmDracosGirl13 for getting the answer to 'Rebekah' correct! Nice going! Thank you for reading! Review! Follow me on Twitter! Tweet me if you want, I'd love to hear for you all!**

** KMariaVento**


	5. Mad World

**Welcome back, my loyal readers! I am sorry for the month hiatus. I hate when I do that but life just buried me in stress, sorrows and more stress. I am shocked that all of my hair hasn't gone gray yet to be honest. Freshman year sucks and is killing me. I have missed too much school, therefore my grades are going down and I have absolutely no idea what I am doing in the class. I am absolutely lost! **

**Hopefully that clears up and I pass this year. **

**The weather is already changing and fall has been around for about a month now but it feels as though I will have a white Halloween. I hope not though. I just got out of the terrible winter but now its back and some say it will be worst this year than it was last year. **

**My family just went into the ruins. Money was cut short this summer, meaning no new clothing. More of used clothing from the thrift store. **

**That all sucks. I should be studying and making sure I am not lost on Monday but...I always was a procrastinator and Mondays are always the days where people are dazed after not having to spend 7 hours in prison. Don't judge, I am a teenager, its what we do.**

**Also I am now an official Lacto-Vegetarian. I have been one for about a month now and it is going well.**

**Then you have the Ebola disease that just made its way into the USA a couple of days ago.**

**And last but never least, I just now watched the season premiere of The Vampire Diaries. It wasn't as good as I thought it would be but you know, I have an entire season to watch so hopefully that gets better. Now the only thing that could make this Monday better is...The season premiere of The Originals! I can't wait!**

**Anyways, enough about my problems. Lets get on to Bella's. I love the writing world. I allows me to have a different life for just a while. Keeps me sane.**

**So here it is! In honor or The Vampire Diaries return, I chose a song from the playlist to represent this chapter. The song is from season 5 episode 18. It was covered by Danna Richards but the original is Gary Jules. Both are great if you want to check them out.**

_**Best Mistake**_

**..**

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world, mad world..._

**Song: Mad World**

**By: Gary Jules**

**..**

**Narrators Point of View:**

Isabella felt the tears rose up in her eyes and her throat choked on the words that she wanted to say but all she could do was stare at the three people in front of her. The very same three people who had been there for basically her entire human/vampire life. Through the good and the bad. The three people who gave her hope, who loved her, who protected her and who guided her back on the track, to where ever her vampire life might lead her, after she fell off the wagon. The three people who, for a very long time, were the only people who meant anything to her. The three people who she lost months ago.

In all of their beauty stood, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, and Alexia Brandon. Damon with the same lady-killer looks and thick black hair had been as wild as the last day Isabella had seen him along with his cool facade that only a few people had seen under. Stefan with his dimples that he had inherited from his mother, including his leafy green eyes that always showed compassion and emotion unlike his elder brother. Alexia, or just Lexi, still had the edgy rocker look but her long, honey blonde hair always seemed to cool off the fierce combat boots and 80's rock band t-shirt. And even in what seemed to be the home of Satan himself, Lexi still had her million dollar smile that always warmed Isabella's cold heart.

Isabella stood up as best as she could, her legs quaked with happiness and her bottom lip trembled as she took a step toward her family only to fall into Lexi's open arms. She sobbed into her best friends leather-clad shoulder.

"Shh. Its ok. We're right here. We will always be here." Lexi attempted to comfort her emotional best friend, like a mother with an upset child.

When Isabella regained her control over her emotions just a bit, she threw her arms around all 3 of them. Not caring if it meant that she had finally taken her last breath, 487 years too late.

As if Damon knew what was going on in her head, her glared at her."You aren't dead Isabella and if you were, I'd find a way, myself to kick your ass back into the land of the living."

"Damon." Stefan warned, he didn't like it when Damon not only used that kind of language around two ladies but also when he tried forcing their little sister into something that she didn't want to be apart of. Even if it was forcing her to live. As usual, Damon paid no attention to Stefan.

"If I am not dead, then how are you here?" Isabella challenged.

"They injected you with an immense amount of vervain. You're half dead. If that makes any sense. Your body is having a tough time healing from its insides being burned. Especially since you are back on the four-legged diet." Damon explained. Normally, Isabella would've rolled her eyes at the way her brother talked about her diet.

"We are here to help you...and to tell you to move on..."Lexi was hesitant in getting those words out, especially then but they had to be said.

She watched as Isabella's brow creased in confusion. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie to us. You know what we are talking about. Your constant grief isn't allowing us to move on." Lexi chided Isabella who looked down at her feet before finding a way to change the conversation.

"How do I get Caroline and I out of here?" She looked at the blonde girl who was silently crying and covered in bruises.

"Your going to have to wait. Help is on the way."

Fear coursed through Isabella's veins. "Matts ok right?"

"Yes."

"And he isn't going to get involved with vampire business, right?"

"Um...well..." All three of them looked away.

"I don't want him involved." She protested, shaking her head.

"Its not as though the dead have a choice in the matter." Damon looked around the room with disdain written in his features. "And you are there to say no. So none of us have a choice."

"What about him? Alice hasn't seen anything...right?"

"We haven't been keeping tabs on the Cullens but when you wake up, which will probably be in about 40 seconds from now...we go and see." Stefan said.

40 seconds? Thats it?

"We'll be back. We promise and they are most likely going to put you on more vervain when they transport you." Lexi comforted her best friend again by giving her a hug and they waved goodbye as they faded away.

Isabella fainted only to wake up again in her body. It felt like a dream but Isabella knew it wasn't.

** ..**

** At the Cullens**

It was a day like any other at the Cullen residence Carlisle was studying over files from the hospital, Esme was designing the interior for a home she was designing for a friend, Emmett and Jasper were outside wrestling, Rosalie was in the garage under the hood of her shiny red BMW, Alice was at her laptop ordering more clothing. Tanya and her sisters were out hunting meaning that Edward had been left to deal with his thoughts.

He scolded himself for not going with Tanya, the hole was always just a bit smaller with her around. Staring at his phone, he contemplated calling her. Just to see how she was...

'You, imbecile! That will hurt her. Haven't you done enough?' His conscience hissed. 'Plus you know how Tanya is with the subject of Bella. Not only will it hurt Bella but also Tanya's self-esteem knowing that you still think about your ex.'

Sighing, he put his phone back on the piano. He knew what it would do to everyone. Esme would hound him for answers about her 'daughter' that he asked her not to see. Alice would stare at him with sadness in her eye. Rosalie would disapprove completely. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle would give him a sympathetic smile while trying to comfort their wives. Tanya would try and act fine but inside it would tear her up and make her question herself. Her sisters would be ever so protective over her.

He wanted to ask Alice to look for her but he didn't. He couldn't. Maybe he could go and see her himself. Take off for a few days. Tell everyone he is going to visit Alaska but really go to Forks instead. Check up on her.

'Why do you have to be such a selfish creature. No one would appreciate you going to Fork. Especially not to check up on Bella and grill her about what she has been doing since she dropped out.' The voice in his head kept pushing his ideas down and bothering him.

'Not true Edward.' Alice spoke. 'I think you should go. Just to see how she is doing. Nothing more. You two can still be friends cant you? Tanya will mind but she'd rather you be friends with Bella and still be with you rather than the other way around.'

She was right about Tanya but he still wasn't sold on the idea of going to see Bella and ripping open the wound that he inflicted. It would be hard when he would have to leave. Not just for her but for him too.

'Edward, I think Bella would be hurt but I also think that she would rather have you around than not have you around and act like she never even met you. So go. I'll lie for you if you want.'

He let another sigh pass through his lips before getting up, opening up his french doors and jumping off of the balcony that was connected to his room. He dropped to the ground running. At this rate he'd be there in no time.

** ..**

** 4 hours later**

Edward hadn't expected Forks to change of course but seeing the moss-covered trees again was a breath of fresh air for 'd missed Forks and it 'alienness' as Bella had worded it once.

Bella.

He was anxious to see the dark-haired beauty.

'I still don't agree with this. You're only going to hurt her. You know she loves you too much to turn you away. You are going to use that against her.' His conscience was trying to talk him into going back.

'I don't care what you agree with.'

'Well, I am you, so deep down, you know better. You know what you are going to do to her isnt right. Part of you knows it wrong. You are using her as a crutch because you stand up by yourself. One day she might not be there for you to use...'

'Don't you stay that! Don't you dare say that ever again!' Edward snarled. Furious at the thought of something or someone taking Bella.

'Its true.' His conscience shrugged it off.

Finally Edward came up to the door way of the Salvatore residence. He took a deep breath before bringing his fist to the large oak door. He heard thoughts.

'Who is that?'

Elena Gilbert. Or Katherine Pierce. Most likely Elena though.

She opened the door and froze when she seen him. "Edward Cullen. What...what are you doing here?"

'He's hear to see Bella.'

"Exactly. Will you tell me where she is?"

"She moved." Elena answered quickly. "To Mexico."

"I don't have time for this, Elena. I know you're lying to me. Just tell me where she really is." Edward sighed listening to her thoughts turn toward the French Alphabet.

"I told you. Mexico." She said.

"If you don't tell me, I'll track her." He warned.

"No!" Elena said quickly. She knew that if he tracked her, he would find her and would blow up the plan to save her and Caroline. He might even get them killed along with Matt. Rebekah would be fine obviously, she'd come out unscathed but the others? Who knows.

"Then tell me."

She hesitated before answering with, "I don't exactly know...but what I do know is that she was taken. And before you blow up and go on a killing spree, let me say, we are gathering the best troops in the vampire world, aka the Originals, and we will find them. Finding her yourself could ruin the whole thing."

Edward felt his entire world collapse in that instant.

** ..**

**So he now knows the truth! Which could either be a good thing or a completely bad thing...I don't even have that planned out yet but don't worry. I will. Review, tell me your thoughts on the chapter. Follow me on twitter:**

** KMariaVento**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! I know some of you will be pissed that this isnt actually an update. To be honest I am pretty pissed with myself that it isnt an update but I am probably going to update a couple of my stories hopefully sometime this weekend.

But...this very important for those of you who have youtube accounts. I am thinking about vlogging. To let my fans on here and other people get to know their author. If you agree with this I am hoping that you will review and tell me what you think or even private message me about it. Or tweet me!

See you all later! I love you all!


	7. Hotel Ceiling

**Summary: Isabella Salvatore is basically alone in the world with her brothers being dead. Edward Cullen, the second love of her life, left. Her parents are dead. Her best friend, Lexi is dead. Her great grand nephew, Charlie, and his son, Jeremy are dead. Her friend Caroline Forbes is away at college along with Elena Gilbert. Bonnie Bennett is dead. She befriends Matt Donovan and that's when Edward comes back.**

**Hey guys! So its been a while since I have updated. I apologize for that, Freshman year just snow balled on to me. I got my grades up so I can write for now. I started to write this yesterday, and today they let us out thanks to snow. So here it is:**

**Best Mistake**

..

_I can see it coming round full circle my friend._  
_On the TV they said they had reported you dead._  
_It was my fault 'cause I could've sworn that you said,_  
_It was easy to find another for your bed._

_How does it feel to leave me this way,_  
_When all that you have's been lost in a day?_  
_Everyone knows, but not what to say._  
_I've been wonderin' now._

_I've been staring at the hotel ceiling,_  
_Drinking everything I've found this evening,_  
_Trying to hold on to the sweetest feeling,_  
_So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely._  
_Start to see this, everyone I know cannot believe this._  
_I'm trying to hold on to the sweetest feeling,_  
_So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely now._

_When my eyes open, morning pulls me into the view, no_  
_I guess I'm only acting in the way that you do._  
_Just being alone, no._  
_Only time tells me more than I hoped, all that I know is_  
_I'll be fine in a fortnight, lo and behold,_  
_I knew I shouldn't have let you go._

_I've been staring at the hotel ceiling,_  
_Drinking everything I've found this evening,_  
_Trying to hold on to the sweetest feeling,_  
_So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely._  
_Start to see this, everyone I know cannot believe this._  
_I'm trying to hold on to the sweetest feeling,_  
_So I'll never let you go, don't you leave me lonely now._

_I can see it coming round full circle, my friend._  
_On the TV they said they had reported you dead. _

**..**

**Artist: Rixton**

**Song: Hotel Ceiling**

**Album: Me And My Broken Heart**

**..**

**Narrators POV**

Elena sat in the lotus posistion on the brand new couches that she'd ordered the day before. Across from her was Edward Cullen, who was hunched over with his head burried in his hands. He didnt want to talk, especially not to Elena Gilbert. From what he could see just by looing at her, she'd gone a bit insane.

Her once smoth brown locks were now a knotted birds nest. Her clothing included a baggy t-shirt of Damon Salvatores and leggings that had rips in them. Her wide brown eyes were so innocent but even Edward could see past that in into the dark abyss that was behind them. They were going insane. She was very thirsty.

Edward didnt know how long they sat there before he heard a voice behind them. "What is this? You told me that it was you, Matthew Donovan, my sister and Isabella who were in on this. What is he doing here?" Niklaus Michelson walked into the room to find Edward Cullen sitting on the couch.

"Klaus there is a reasonable explanation for him being here. He is waiting for Bella to come back. He wants to help get her back." Elena's eyes wided when she seen him but she got up and walked toward him.

"Thats just the thing, Love. I dont work well with people who like to creep into situations that have nothing to do with them." He switched his eyes from Elena to Edward and gave him a hard, pointing look.

"I need to help Bella, ok? This is my fault."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "What do you have to do with this?"

"Not in that way, Klaus but if I had been here I could've stopped them."

That only made Klaus laugh. "You couldn't stop the Ombres d'or's even if you tried. Which you wont be alive to attempt." He stepped forward, attempting to stalk torward him.

"Klaus wait! Think about how Isabella would feel. Youknow Kol wouldnt like the fact that she is upset...neither would Caroline..." Elena pushed on his chest and stared into his eyes. She knew that she was no match for him but the idea of Caroline was. Especially upsetting her. He stopped.

"Fine." He shrugged before he ripped Elenas hands away from him and dashe to Edward, looking deeply into his eyes, pushing him to think they way he wanted. "Youre going to forget what Elena told you. You got here, you chatted with Isabella for a bit. It was awkward but she was fine. Happy even. With that bloke, Matt Donovan by her side. You got mad, you took it out on her and she fought back. You two started to argue and you left." 

"Wait what?" Elena tried to interject but was silenced by Klaus' hand.

"Tell your family of Isabella's new life and not to bother her anymore because that what she wants. Now off you go." Klaus pushed Edwards frozen form toward the door.

Elena couldnt move as Edwards posture straighted and his eyes went blank before he did what he was compelled to do. "What did you just do?"

"I saved you friend from a bit of heartbreak. She'll thank me later. Love...its so mercurial. Unstable. Anyways changing its ways." Klaus shook his head sadly before brightening up. "Lets get to work shall we?"

Edward was dazed, he couldn't think straight. Its like he was trying to remember something that nexer existed. He ran home but stopped several miles outside of his house. Edward pressed his fingers to his temples trying to regain composure over his head. All he could remember is...Bella sitting in front of him.

She looked as though she'd rather be somewhere else. She told him of stories and memories that she shared with Matt Donovan. He remembers trying to be happy for her but he was too selfish to do that. He got mad and said things that he didnt mean and she followed his example. He cant remember what he said though...what ever it was, he regretted saying it. He wanted to turn around and apologize...he didnt understand why he didnt turn around to begin with. She's Bella. She would've understood and instantly forgave him.

Something wasnt right though. He could feel it in his gut but before he do anything else he felt Tanyas presence about 20 yards away from him. He looked up and gazed at her tawny eyes that were full of insecurity and love. Her strawberry blonde curls were messy which was unusual for her. A pang of guilt hit him deeply in his gut. He knew that he couldnt leave her to go back to Isabella again.

It wasnt fair for her. Or Isabella. He couldnt keep dragging them both down. Plus Bella was building a new life for herself and Matt Donovan. As much as he selfishly wished it werent true, it was. And he had to stick by the choice that he made. It was the right choice. It was a choice that would make sure that his family was no long in the cross fires of the Salvatore Battles.

He held his arms open for Tanya and a smile lit up her face as she skipped into them. He wrapped his arms around her small form, reminding himself that it was his choice to begin with and he loved Tanya. He could no long leave her because it wasnt right.

He didnt know how long they stood there but it was for awhile. All he could do was stare straight forward at the snowy ground and the Evergreen trees.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was edited so I apologize for the mistakes.**


End file.
